


Can’t get your eyes off of me

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [7]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: If two years ago someone had told Jack that he would find himself in the situation he was currently in, he would have thought either the person mad or so high that they could probably touch the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Written for my muse and darling Regency's prompt on tumblr:
> 
> _Mark/Jack + 'Stop looking at me like that!'_

If two years ago someone had told Jack that he would find himself in the situation he was currently in, he would have thought either the person mad or so high that they could probably touch the moon.

Because Jack Qwant, confirmed bachelor who wasn’t looking to settle down _at all_ , couldn’t have possibly been part of the Jones-Darcy household willingly.

But it was what it was.

While he would never love Bridget as deeply as Mark loved her, she had become extremely dear to him and he had found out that making her happy was entirely too easy and it made it feel extremely happy in return. A bit as if everything in the world was _right_ if only Bridget kept on smiling.

Which was why even though they had found out he had no claim on little William, he had found himself visiting time and time again because he couldn’t bear the memory of Bridget pouting at him every time he left.

That and baby William, no matter his lack of filial relation to him, had buried himself so deep into his heart that he might as well as been his own son too.

It helped that after that crazy night of carrying Bridget through the streets of London together, Mark had not just seemed to tolerate his presence in their lives, but welcomed it fondly.

The more time Jack spent with them, the more at ease Mark became with him. Oh he was still his stuck-up British self, but he would joke and have long conversation about their respective work and baby William with Jack and be comfortable enough with him around that Jack would overhear him say things so romantic it would make his own heart beat a little faster and his knees grow weak, even though he wasn’t the one it was directed at.

Bridget had noticed Mark’s effect on him in no time, because somehow she had revealed herself an expert of everything that had to do with Mark Darcy and Jack Qwant. He was forever grateful that she had said nothing about it, merely smiled knowingly in his direction, as if to say ‘ _I know right?_ ’

And it wasn’t that Jack had never looked at another man before, but he was pretty sure Mark only had eyes for Bridget and really Jack was perfectly content with their current situation. Namely, him being another parent to William, a dear friend to both Bridget and Mark and the welcomed witness to their figuring out how to be a family while falling in love again.

He was already undeniably lucky that Mark only looked happy and slightly awed every time he happened on Jack and Bridget being cuddly together as they looked after William. He had been afraid at first that Bridget easy and obvious affection for him, how she would hug him or kiss him chastely sometime, that it would be too much for Mark. But anytime it happened he would merely smile with affection, press a kiss on Bridget’s hair and spend the next hour or so looking at Jack with a warmth in his eyes that made him feel extremely self-conscious.

Tonight was such a night and, frankly, Jack didn’t think he could stand it anymore.

So when Bridget left to put William to bed, he decided that this would be the last of it.

“Will you stop looking at me like that?!”

Mark, who had been sitting quietly on the other edge of the sofa, seemed startled out of wherever his thoughts had taken him.

“Like what?”

“Like- Like that!” He waved at the other man as if that would explain everything, but Mark only seemed more confused. “You look at me like… Like you like me.”

“But… I do like you. I very much enjoy your presence with us.” He stated it as one would state the sky was blue, as if it was a known fact of the universe, and Jack felt some butterflies starting to flap their wings in his stomach.

Still he shook his head, because clearly, Mark didn’t understood his meaning. “No, you look at me like you _like_ like me. Like… Like you look at William and Bridget.”

“Oh…” For a second Mark seemed hurt, but his expression turned blank so fast Jack was sure he had imagined it. “I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I’ll try not to in the future.”

Jack barely had time to process what that might mean in Mark Speak (he wasn’t as fluent as Bridget, but he was getting there), that Mark was already getting up, intent on leaving him alone. When the realisation that maybe Jack wasn’t so alone in his feelings for this strange little family as he thought he was hit him, his hand shot up just in time to grab Mark’s arm before he could successfully flee the room.

“I’m not uncomfortable… I just didn’t think that…” He trailed off, unsure how to continue. “You’re a hard man to read, Mark Darcy.”

Warily, Mark studied Jack’s expression, but whatever he found must have satisfied him because the warmth of affection could once again be found in his eyes.

“You’re not that much more easy, Jack Qwant.”

The light teasing stole a chuckle out of Jack and he nearly joked back that he _really _was that easy, but instead pulled on Mark’s arm so that he would sit back down, this time close enough that they were touching from shoulders to thighs.__

__They said nothing more after that but Jack had never shared a more meaningful silence with anyone before in his life._ _


End file.
